mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Doodlinbugly Popups
The Doodlinbugly virus has infected many computers. A common payload of this virus is making nonsense popups. Computer scientists have investigated, and found many popups. This list will be updated the more they find. If you see a footnote, 1 then scroll down to see more info. (Anyone can add popups) 1 notated like this Discoveries of Researcher LFF WARNING! Your computer needs 5 more Balmanatang 1 to run properly! Get some now or else you will never use this computer again... (The side effects of this pop up were non existent. It was meant to emotionally damage the victim.) 1 It is believed that there is no such thing as Balmanatang. However, knowing the chaotic nature of this virus, anything is possible... Download ODYSSEY today! Free for you. 2 Explore good adventure of crappy 3 and maro! 4 (Downloading installed a program that made your computer play 'Jump Up Super Star!' on full volume, but not bass boosted. It didn't do anything else, but at least you get to listen to 'Jump Up Super Star!'.) 2 This emulator doesn't exist. 3 They mean Cappy. 4 Obviously, they mean Mario. Discoveries of Researcher Aps Hey stupid! Click here to find out the truth behind the great Kazrababa Doa! 1 Who is the Great Kazrababa Doa? Well, he was once a friend of Minindor that...well...mysteriously disappeared... We'll never actually know what happened to him. ALERT! YOU HAVE SEVERAL HIGH QUALITY RIPS AWAITING IN THIS POP-AD! PLEASE CLICK ON DOWNLOAD TO GET A LIFETIME OF HIGH QUALITY RIPS FOR FREE! ALERT! 1 Why did Doodlinbugly create a pop-up about Siivagunner? I don't know... 2 If you do click on the pop-up, all you get is another pop-up that says... "UH OH YOU FRICCIN MORON YOU JUST GOT BEANED" Discoveries of Researcher Mixing SHOCKING!!! David Bowie seen ALIVE in Norway1! CLICK HERE FOR PHOTOS AND PROOF! (the ad will make the computer glitch out and go to a youtube video of The Laughing Gnome. It will also download a kilobyte of dirty David Bowie art to your computer) 1 The song "Blackstar" opens with the lines "In the villa of Ormen." Ørmen is a village in Norway, and there are conspiracy theories that Mr. Bowie is in hiding there. This stemmed from the discovery of a Tumblr blog named inthevillaoformen, known for posting bizarre images and quotes, similar to the feeling the album Blackstar gives the listener. The user also posted a quote from Brian Eno, a friend of Bowie's. However, the user has claimed they are not Bowie, but it has been speculated they said this to throw people off. Discoveries of Researcher Kappa *some pictures of weird aliens talking to eachover*(ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO CLOSE) DOWNLOAD THIS GAME TODAY FREE!!!!!!!!! Strange ad FREE IMAGES OF PYRRHA FOUND ALIVE IN JAPAN1. TOTALLY NOT ASH2! CLICK TO VIEW IMAGES. (Clicking CLICK TO VIEW IMAGES will spam pop ups of Pyrrha smut fanart and spam links to her death and the episode her death was in3. This is enough to destroy any computer's CPU) 1 totally not an anime reference. 2 Japan is also part of the Pacific Rim 3 It is End of the Beginning, but the uploader is not Rooster Teeth nor is the link YouTube. The link says yøutubē.me instead of youtube.com Stranger ad Yigg your waifu today! *shows image so bad I can't describe it* (Clicking it will overheat your computer's CPU to the point where your whole computer breaks and possibly gets set on fire.)Category:Tippy Category:Doodlinbugly Category:Fun and Games Category:Information